This invention relates to systems and methods for extending a high-speed network to remote locations using an asymmetric hybrid access system.
Current data communication systems typically use symmetric communication paths between transmit and receive sites, which have substantially the same data rates and use the same media in both directions. Such media may include coaxial, fiber optic, or telephone twisted-pair lines. Some networks alternatively use broadcast only paths. However, no current network combines the flexibility of full-duplex symmetric networks with the cost effectiveness of broadcast only networks.
Prior attempts at achieving asymmetric data communications included modems with very low speed return channels or systems combining a low speed broadcast channel with telephone return lines. However, no prior systems were able to extend a symmetric high-speed backbone network to remote locations at high speeds using an asymmetric hybrid access system. Known prior asymmetric systems are limited to low speed links.
It is desirable to develop a network which combines the flexibility of a full-duplex network with the effectiveness of a broadcast network at a reasonable cost.
According to the present invention, a high speed backbone network is extended for communications with remote locations with a hybrid asymmetric architecture having fully interactive duplex characteristics and including independent upstream and downstream communication channels operable at separately selectable speeds and protocols. According to one embodiment of the present invention, the hybrid asymmetric architecture includes 6 Megahertz television channels downstream and telephone lines for upstream communications. Alternative downstream communications can be accomplished according to the invention with a selected high bandwidth broadband service, including for example high definition television (HDTV). Downstream communications according to another embodiment can be implemented with a selected low cost, high speed broadband modem. Downstream communications can provide access to data from information sources including companies, government agencies, universities, libraries, and the like. Alternative upstream communications can be accomplished by a narrower band cable TV return channel, ISDN, radio, or a selected low-cost, low to medium speed telephone modem. The asymmetric hybrid system according to the present invention includes an interface with the backbone network connected to selected information sources. The interface includes point of presence (POP) circuits implementing high speed downstream communications with lower speed upstream communications. The interface connects the backbone network with cable TV head ends, TV transmitters, cell sites, remote users, and upstream and downstream channels.
The present invention further includes a hybrid access configuration which uses both downstream and upstream channels. The present invention further includes a hybrid access configuration which uses downstream wireless TV channels and upstream public switch telephone network (PSTN), wireless RF communications or integrated services digital network (ISDN) telephone lines. The present invention further includes a hybrid access configuration which uses both downstream and upstream cable TV channels. The present invention further includes a hybrid access configuration which has downstream satellite TV channels and upstream public switch telephone network (PSTN), wireless RF communications, or integrated services digital network (ISDN) telephone lines.
The present invention further includes packet and acknowledge suppression methods to eliminate redundant packet, byte, and acknowledge transmissions in a hybrid access system. A packet is defined as an information unit containing one or more bytes of information. Particularly according to the method of the present invention, a certain amount or number of data packets or bytes are enqueued or transmitted in a transmit-ahead window. Transmission of a window of bytes or packets is followed by a predetermined time-out period while the transmit queue awaits acknowledgments of packets received. To the extent receipt acknowledgments are received as to particular bytes or packets, these packets and bytes in the transmit queue will be deleted from the transmit queue, and the transmit queue is open to receipt of further packets or bytes for emplacement in slots of the transmission queue for the deletions made. With respect to acknowledgments placed in a transmission queue, indications acknowledging receipt of later bytes and packets supersede acknowledgments of earlier transmitted bytes or packets. Accordingly, under the present invention, the earlier acknowledgments are deleted from an acknowledge transmission queue.
The present invention further includes an automatic address allocation and configuration method in transmissions employing a hybrid access system. According to the present invention, remote users are identified initially with an abstract name, e.g., xe2x80x9cBob,xe2x80x9d and this abstract name is registered by the network management system. Configuration is established by the downstream routers polling the remote users and registering the location of the remote user responding to the poll made with the particular abstract name. Internet Protocol address and upstream channel allocation is accordingly accomplished subject to the configuration made including abstract name and identified location.
The present invention further includes a prioritized polling method in transmissions employing a hybrid access system. According to a method of the present invention, hybrid upstream routers poll client devices such as remote link adapters (i.e., xe2x80x9cRLAsxe2x80x9d) according to predetermined priority levels. According to one embodiment of the present invention, priority levels are established for state categories of RLAs. According to one embodiment of the present invention, priority level states include status states such as idle, non-responsive, requesting channel(s), active, or active-credit. According to one embodiment of the present invention, RLAs which request a channel are prioritized according to the amount of time its channel requests have gone unfulfilled. According to one embodiment of the present invention hybrid upstream routers poll downstream RLAs which are idle more frequently than non-responsive RLAs.
The present invention further includes an automatic gain adjustment technique in transmissions employing a hybrid access system, according to which a remote link adapter sends successive indications to a hybrid upstream router at selected different power levels. When a power level indication is received by a hybrid upstream router, the receiving hybrid upstream router confirms receipt of such indication to the sending remote link adapter which then registers an associated power level as qualified. According to one embodiment of the present invention, the selected different power levels are dynamically adjusted in magnitude of transmission level.
The present invention further includes a quality-based upstream channel allocation technique in transmissions employing a hybrid access system. According to the technique, the hybrid upstream router first determines the availability of upstream cable channels by a frequency agile RLA setting a wide range of narrowband upstream channels. The upstream router then makes a quality assessment of available channels in view of most recent demand, and it finally selects an upstream channel in view of the quality assessment made. Quality assessment includes determination of busy status and signal characteristics including error rates, noise floor, and signal to noise ratio. Upstream channels are releasable according to inactivity or time-out criteria, according to which release or reassignment occurs responsive to inactivity for over a threshold period. Inactivity is assessed by the hybrid upstream router monitoring operability indications and data packets received from assigned RLAs.
The present invention further includes a credit allocation technique in transmissions employing a hybrid access system. According to a method of the present invention, an upstream channel is shared by a plurality of RLAs in accordance with a credit criterion, and credit control packets are dispatched to a RLA which permit the RLA to send data packets to arbitrary hosts. Upon sending a data packet, the RLA returns the credit control packet to a server containing software including Hybridware(trademark) code which manages data flows. The Hybridware(trademark) code or Hybridware(trademark) server, according to one embodiment of the present invention, includes software distributed among data processors in the upstream and downstream routers and elsewhere in the HASPOP, including for example in the network management system.